


daffodils

by Nebbles



Series: At Journey's End [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: Alfyn’s always loved the spring—it’s the season of growth and rebirth, breathing new life into Clearbrook after yet another winter’s come to pass. The thin layer of ice over the river breaks off and flows downstream as small flowers begin to sprout from once-dried grasses. Birdsong returns to greet the early mornings, traces of frost melting away under warm sunshine. Even the air itself smells cleaner, but it’s not as if that’s a hard thing to find in his little corner of Orsterra.------It's a normal day in Clearbrook for Alfyn: he thinks of how much he loves Zeph and their family, and how happy he is that they've finally become fathers.
Relationships: Alfyn Greengrass/Zeph
Series: At Journey's End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better future for these two - they're good with kids and would love their own more than anything, so a life of sweet, domestic bliss was made for them.

Alfyn’s always loved the spring—it’s the season of growth and rebirth, breathing new life into Clearbrook after yet another winter’s come to pass. The thin layer of ice over the river breaks off and flows downstream as small flowers begin to sprout from once-dried grasses. Birdsong returns to greet the early mornings, traces of frost melting away under warm sunshine. Even the air itself smells cleaner, but it’s not as if that’s a hard thing to find in his little corner of Orsterra.

He’s operated far better in the warmth, even if it’s rare to see Alfyn without a smile. Warmer weather brings less sickness as well, which he’s happier to see. As much as Alfyn does adore to help others, it’s better not to see folks confined to their bed with whatever sickness follows winter’s bitter chill. 

As much as he adored playing in the snow with Zeph and Nina, there’s something just a bit more special about enjoying a picnic under the sun with the pair. It’s far more special when it happens to be just him and Zeph, stealing a few kisses, glad to have a moment to themselves. Call him sentimental, but Alfyn was always inclined to believe Zeph’s smile looked far better under warm skies. 

As if another reason was needed to further his love of spring, it’s also the season he and Zeph married. Alfyn had proposed in the small garden outside their house, waterblooms bright as ever as sunset reflected off their petals. It’d been a concentrated effort to hide the ring for a few months, given poor Alfyn couldn’t help himself in purchasing it a little earlier than needed. Given how his heart fluttered whenever Zeph smiled, who could blame him? He loved this wonderful man more than anything, but that meant the proposal had to be  _ perfect.  _

And perfect it was, with the way Zeph had blurted out a yes barely a second after Alfyn finished his proposal, tears of joy in his eyes. Zeph’s hug was tight enough to knock the pair over into the flowers, who had been unable to stop themselves from looking a right mess, crying and laughing the way they were. They had not a care in the world, however. At that moment, all they needed was each other. 

All of Clearbrook knew by the following morning, and hardly was the small village surprised at their announcement. Even Gertas, ever the complainer, had nothing but warm wishes for the young couple. Hardly did anyone’s enthusiasm match Nina’s, who was eager to collect the men into the biggest hug she could manage, squealing with delight. Even if she had known this was to happen, it didn’t stop her excitement in knowing a wedding was in the future.

To no one’s surprise, the pair waited out the seasons until it was spring once more. Modest wedding or not, it still took its time in planning. Ophilia had practically come sprinting from Flamesgrace, Primrose by her side, eyes sparkling with joy. She was the one to officiate their union, as Alfyn couldn’t imagine anyone better. Eyes bright, he had also asked Olberic for the honor of walking him down the aisle. He and Erhardt had given a gentle laugh at the bewildered expression he gave, finding it rather charming at how flattered he’d been. Even Therion had shown up to offer his congratulations with a rare, genuine smile. Linde had shown up by H’aanit’s side in what only Alfyn could label as a mix of hilarious and heartwarming, more than glad to have them. Not only was Tressa excited to attend a wedding, it was  _ his,  _ which made it more special than any merchant’s fair could ever hope to be. To have all his friends in one place yet again was the finest blessing on his wedding day Alfyn could have asked for, and it made it all the sweeter.

Another year’s come to pass, and on this particular spring afternoon, Alfyn finds himself looking at their twin girls in wonder. They bear the names of their late mothers, Juliana and Melanie, who Alfyn wishes with each passing minute they were alive to meet their granddaughters. Once the girls are old enough, Alfyn can only imagine the stories he and Zeph will share.

“They really might be the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen,” he whispers, not wishing to wake them, “I can’t believe they’re finally home.”

Zeph brushes the back of his index finger over Juliana’s cheek with a smile. “I’m glad we waited. Jules and Mels… they’ll have the happiest lives we can give.”

“Just wait until they meet all their aunts and uncles, too.” Alfyn continues to gently rock Melanie in his arms. “I wonder who’s gonna get here first.”

In terms of gifts, their nursery has been decorated with several donations from Tressa, who had made sure to get from the best of the best in Orsterra (at a discount!) for her little nieces. Ophilia’s insisted upon giving her and Primrose’s gift in person, as she wants to see the looks on their little faces for herself. Given how busy Cyrus is with his thesis, Alfyn isn’t too sure when he’ll arrive—probably with Odette at his side, who no one’s quite sure if he’s dating or not. H’aanit and Therion are hard to get, given they’re on the move, leaving a certain pair, one who Alfyn can’t wait to see again.

“I think their godfathers will get here first,” Zeph says, as if reading his mind, “of course, you’ve yet to tell them.”

“All Olberic and Erhardt know is that our girls are home.” Alfyn gives him a warm smile. “I think it’d be mighty sweet to surprise ‘em with that honor.”

“It will be.” Juliana coos softly in Zeph’s arms as he presses a soft kiss to her forehead. “You met a wonderful group of people on your journey.”

“Wonderful doesn’t even seem to cover it, truthfully.” Carefully, he sets Melanie back in her crib. “Every time I felt lost, didn’t know what to do, they’d back me up. It felt real nice not to be alone out there, even if I had your satchel.”

“Someone had to keep an eye on you,” Zeph teases, “I wasn’t there to make sure you actually got some sleep.”

“Aw, Zeph…” It was  _ one  _ time! “I can’t take care of my patients if I don’t rest myself! I’d be a pretty sorry apothecary if I didn’t follow my own advice.”

“And here I thought you’d laugh at my jokes more,” he shakes his head, “maybe the girls will appreciate them when they’re older.”

Alfyn shakes his head, though his gaze is nothing but fond as he watches Zeph settle Juliana in her crib. It seems like they’re content to nap for a few hours, which may be the biggest miracle in all of Orsterra. The noise in their home has been nothing but welcome since the arrival of their little girls, but this hardly means the silence is unappreciated. While Nina or any of Clearbrook’s residents are happy to babysit when needed, Alfyn can’t help to be selfish and want as much time with their daughters as possible.

Zeph’s hand finds his, gently leading him out of the nursery. “Do I need to repeat myself about you getting enough sleep?”

“I just wanted to watch ‘em for a little longer!” Though a nap of his own does sound more tempting by the moment… “I just like thinkin’ about all the things we’ll get to show them as they grow up.”

“Yeah?” Zeph’s fingers curl around his next. “What came to mind first?”

A sigh of relief breathes through Alfyn’s body as he rests against the mattress, quick to pull himself to Zeph’s side. “I want them to see the garden we’ve made.”

Zeph’s fingers, gentle as always, card through Alfyn’s hair as he pulls it loose from its ponytail. “Especially the waterblooms, right?”

“Shucks,” he gives a chuckle, “was it that obvious? They’ve been your favorite forever, Zeph. I know they’ll love them just as much as you do.”

“I’m sure they will.” There’s always a vase of them somewhere in the house, and this time it’s at their bedside. “We should thank Cyrus again for teaching us how to preserve flowers with magic.”

It’s thanks to Cyrus’ ever-growing knowledge that the bouquet of waterblooms still shine brightly to this day. The wreaths donning the same blooms, made by Nina, were pressed into a book as well, never losing the magic of that day. Alfyn’s found himself going to admire them rather often, as if he’s still unable to believe how gosh darn  _ lucky  _ he is.

“Maybe they’ll want to learn it, too.” A small yawn escapes Alfyn as he curls into the crook of Zeph’s shoulder as he nuzzles in closer. “Cyrus would love to teach ‘em.”

“Wouldn’t that be something?” Zeph’s voice is sleepy as well, though something of a soft snort escapes his lips. “Alf, your beard tickles.”

As one could predict, his reaction is to rub his face into Zeph’s neck once more. He knows they can’t be too loud and wake up their daughters, but why deny himself the gift of the laughter of his love? At first, Alfyn had been a bit too busy to shave when Juliana and Melanie first came home. The more it grew in, the more he fancied it—and Zeph’s fondness for it hadn’t hurt, either.

“You’re terrible.” Zeph says this, yet there’s no inclination to move away. 

Alfyn likes to think this is kinder than the time he jokingly placed his hands, chilled with ice magic, on the back of Zeph’s neck. The yelp he’d received, accompanied by a pout, may have been one of the funniest sights Alfyn had even bore witness to. He’d earned forgiveness with plenty of kisses, and figured the same logic would apply here. With a soft smile, he places a kiss against Zeph’s neck, reaching over to lace their hands together once more.

This earns a relaxed sigh from the other, who sounds as if he’s about to melt into the mattress. He holds Alfyn a little tighter, idly scratching the back of his head. Sleep is close to gracing the pair, something any new parents are lucky to have. Alfyn adjusts once more, though this time, it’s to listen to the gentle rhythm of Zeph’s heartbeat. He finds it far more calming than the waves of Rippletide, and never shall his opinion waver.

“I love you, Zeph.” It’s hardly the first time today this statement has graced his lips, but that hardly means its effectiveness will waver any. If they’re going to be teased constantly for how “tooth-rotting sweet they are” by both Nina and Tressa, why not earn it? “Forever and always,” he decides to add. 

“Forever and always, Alfyn,” Zeph whispers, “I love you too.” 

It doesn’t take much longer for the pair to drift off, relaxed smiles etched upon their faces, their lullaby Clearbrook's gentle breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
